<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate is a Strong Word by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452681">Hate is a Strong Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico'>Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Glove Kink, Hate Sex, Porn With Plot, Spy Rose, Team Up, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tico is undercover on board the Steadfast. Armitage Hux spies her pendant on her, and as wearing jewelry is <i>out of regulation</i>, he takes it. She sneaks into his private quarters to get it back. </p><p>Unfortunately, he returns while she is still there, and catches her red-handed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate is a Strong Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/gifts">ElfMaidenOfLight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is gifted to ElfMaidenofLight for winning my 300 follower giveaway on Twitter! I really hope you enjoy this. I tried my very best! </p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR">@GerdavR</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInBeauty26">@SheWalksInBeauty26</a> for beta reading this chapter for me! You're both babes and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! 😘</p><p><b> Warning</b>: There is a moodboard at the bottom with a highly explicit image in it. So if you have virginal eyes, LOOK AWAY young lamb. Also, read the tags if you get squicky. They're there for a reason! ENJOY THE SMUT, LOVES.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallway in front of General Armitage Hux’s private quarters was empty, silent, devoid of human life, save for one individual. Major Rose Tico strode down the hallway with absolute confidence, using sheer force of will and determination to keep her trembling fear a secret. She paused at the door she’d seen him exit from a few times, glancing over the keypad, dismayed to find a retinal scanner attached to the security of the pneumatic door. </p><p>Rose kicked slightly at the wall with a black boot and swore under her breath, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was approaching. </p><p>She’d have to override the security panel and trip the door’s emergency failsafe to get it to open. This would take more than a few moments and would be difficult to accomplish unnoticed. Was it worth trying to get her pendant back? </p><p>She thought so. </p><p>Screwing up her face in determination, Rose pulled out the sonic screwdriver from her teal uniform and began to work at the panel, removing it in a little less than thirty seconds. She paused, looked up and down the hallway, then resumed work, digging into the cables to find the bright green one, the one that would trigger the door’s emergency operations if she unplugged it. </p><p>She located it in the very back of the bundle, buried deep in a mechanical crevice that was hard to reach. She pulled off one of her leather gloves with her teeth then resumed the stretch, groaning slightly as the metal bit into her hand. But she clasped the cable, and with one firm yank, it popped out. The pneumatic doors slid open. </p><p>Rose suppressed a cry of excited relief and rushed inside, hurriedly putting the panel back into place, sloppily, too worried the door would shut again without letting her get what she needed. </p><p>She felt mildly guilty that she was putting her entire undercover mission for the Resistance in jeopardy just for a piece of Haysian Smelt tied to the end of a string, but Rose could not think rationally about the object. It was all she had to remember Hays Minor, her parents, her sister, Paige. She’d once been willing to give it up for the sake of the Resistance, but that was different. It had been a payment given willingly in the honor and memory of her sister’s sacrifice. </p><p>This time, it had been stolen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Major Tico,” he had uttered in his cold, smarmy Imperial accent, coming to a standstill beside her, examining her through cold, narrowed eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, sir!” Rose replied immediately, keeping her eyes level at a distance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the beginning, during her time on the Steadfast, she had panicked when meeting General Armitage Hux, sure that her cover was blown the moment he laid eyes on her, sure he would remember the girl who’d bitten him, who’d humiliated him in front of all his men.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he hadn’t. Rose had found it mildly insulting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you wearing… jewelry, Major Tico?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose shivered under the sneer he made, his lip curling back softly, and shook her head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, sir. That would-... be out of regulation, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Indeed, it would,” he murmured amiably, knotting his hands behind his back and tutting softly. “So why… do I spy a little thread of leather peeking out of your collar?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His gloved hand was at her throat in a moment, and Rose had to swallow her gasp, reminding herself that a Major in the First Order would not likely fear him nor would she cower. She clenched her teeth as she felt his gloved fingers grope softly at her neck. He caught hold of his prize and yanked upward, hard, and her pendant jerked out of the neck of her jacket, falling against her chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Surely he would remember now… Surely he would remember… Surely she was dead…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is this not jewelry, Major Tico?” he asked her, his voice quiet and deadly. He fingered the pendant, holding it in a gloved palm while it was still looped over her neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose wanted to bite him again. Instead she bit her tongue and nodded.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-... Yes, sir. It is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Demerit,” he snapped, then yanked the cord from around her neck and grasped the pendant in his palm as he turned on one booted heel and marched away from her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Rose could only watch him go, seething, fuming, desperate with rage and sorrow, and determined then that she would find a way, some way, to get her pendant back from him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His room was much more intriguing in design than she would have figured. It was sparsely furnished, but elegant and wealthy seeming. The eyes were drawn immediately to the ice-blue of the sofa in the center of the room, which brought a touch of serenity to the dark space. Unable to take time to examine much further, Rose hurried toward the back of his quarters into the living space, feeling assured that if he were to hide anything of value, such as her pendant, it would not be in the living room just sitting on a table or the bar. </p><p>However, when it came time to rifling through his belongings, Rose was torn. Surely if she was not careful he would notice someone had been in his quarters, which would make him suspicious. He was still her enemy, despite the fact that she had been working in his particular unit of engineers for four months now, despite the fact that he had shown himself to be a remarkable leader, compassionate when needed, stern when warranted, and always respectful of his staff. </p><p>Rose hated that it made him seem amiable. She wanted to hate him with all of her heart, now it was only half. And that somehow made her hate him even more. </p><p>Deciding it wouldn’t matter if she searched a little, Rose pulled open all of his drawers and cabinets, rifling carefully through a miniscule collection of old datapads, a set of tools, a cabinet of droid components and parts, then finally, the wardrobe, where she searched through drawers of gloves, socks, undershirts, yet when she came to the drawer with his underthings, she hesitated, unable to keep a hot blush off of her cheeks. </p><p>She held the drawer open in her hand, staring at the rows of black boxer briefs, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat. </p><p>Tentatively, Rose reached forward and ran her fingers over the fabric, surprised at how soft it felt, trying to work up the courage to delve between the meticulously folded pairs of underwear to search for her pendant. </p><p>But an image, unbidden, unwanted, unwarranted, came to mind, that of General Hux, proud smirk and all, laid out beneath her in nothing but these black undergarments, his skin pale yet covered in sinful little red bites, from her mouth, her teeth. </p><p>Yes, Rose thought to herself, she’d love to bite him again, all over. Perhaps then, maybe then, he would remember her…</p><p>The pneumatic door slid shut with a loud hiss, causing Rose to jump with a soft shout, the drawer shaking in her hands, upsetting the underthings. She placed a hand over her heart, to try and still the mad thumping fear of almost having been caught, staring at the door with wide eyes, trying to become calm. </p><p>The door had just closed, she was fine, it was alright… </p><p>And then the door opened again. </p><p>Armitage Hux strode into the room, his expression murderous with outrage, holding the ripped off panel in one hand. </p><p>Their eyes met. Rose’s heart hammered so fast in her chest she thought it might combust and leave her dead on his bedroom floor. He made no move toward her, but raised the panel up between them, his eyes full of icy cold fury. </p><p>“Major Tico,” he breathed angrily, accentuating every single syllable in her name. “What are you doing in my quarters?”</p><p>Rose took a deep, stealing breath, and snapped to attention, wondering how long she could play this off as “Major Tico” instead of “snooping Resistance spy Rose”. </p><p>“Sir, sorry, sir,” She mumbled, quickly casting about for an answer to give him, a reason, any at all, that would explain her being in his room. </p><p>Perhaps the truth was the best? </p><p>“My-... my pendant, sir,” Rose admitted with very little qualms. “I was hoping to get it back. It is a family-,”</p><p>“And you thought the best way to do that was to break into my-,” Hux broke off then, noticing where she was standing and the drawer that was still open. His jaw clenched in fury. Rose almost quavered under the look but stood her ground, at attention, beside his open underwear drawer. </p><p>Hux was very careful with his next motions. He kept them slow and deliberate. He lay the metal paneling down on the table, his cheekbones sharp in the chilled lighting of his rooms, jaw tightly clenched to control his fury. Rose made a motion to move, intent to get out of here before he could chastise her more, give her more demerits, or worse, figure out her true identity. </p><p>“No, Major,” he barked at her. “At attention.”</p><p>A thrill of fear and… something else Rose was too terrified to name burned through her. She swallowed and pulled back into the attention stance, fixing her eyes on the wall above his shoulder. </p><p>Hux closed the pneumatic door with the panel from within, punching a few buttons. He clenched his fists, the leather of his gloves creaking with the effort, and turned quite slowly toward the bar. </p><p>Rose watched him from across the room, her stomach now an open pit of nerves. Had he locked her in here?</p><p>Hux busied himself at the bar, pouring a glass of whiskey, one, two, three fingers, all the while saying nothing, ignoring her. It was beginning to unnerve her but still Rose stayed where he’d ordered her, trying not to glance down at the open underwear drawer beside her. </p><p>“Do you like rifling through people’s private things, Major?” Hux inquired, almost conversationally, as he began to stride toward her. He came to a stop just past the entryway into the bedroom, titing his head slightly and taking a slow sip from his whiskey. He savored it on his tongue before swallowing it with a rolling close of his eyes, finishing up with a heady sigh. </p><p>“N-No, sir, I was just-,”</p><p>“Save the explanations,” Hux bit out, gesturing with his free hand toward the drawer. “Who put you up to this?”</p><p>“Put me-... put me up to this, sir?” Rose cocked a brow, feeling her Major’s cap tilt upward with the motion. </p><p>“I’m assuming you were dared to come into the General’s quarters and steal my underthings, were you not?”</p><p>Did Rose imagine it, or were his eyes glittering. They were narrowed on her, keen, perceptive, and… suggesting. Rose burned beneath that gaze, her cheeks hot, her fists clenched at her sides, wishing she could smack that stupid arrogance right off his face. </p><p>This story was an out, but it was too good to be true. Was he giving it to her… on purpose? She had told him why she was here. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Rose mumbled, hoping she would not regret playing along. </p><p>He examined her with an expression of surprise, nodding his head and pursing his lips as if mildly impressed. </p><p>“Well, then, Major Tico,” he purred, his voice dark with a suggestive mix of delight and loathing. “Take one.”</p><p>“Sir?!” Rose spluttered, falling out of attention naturally, her hands coming up in a defensive motion, shaking her head. “N-no, sir, I cou-,”</p><p>“Take one, if that is why you are here.”</p><p>He stalked closer then, his gaze predatory and fuming, ripples of irritated loathing coming off of him. She could almost feel the heat of it, and Rose burned, her entire torso throbbing with an electric pulse that ended in a little heartbeat between her legs. </p><p>That reaction… she’d kill him for giving it to her. </p><p>“No- I don’t-... I can’t-,”</p><p>He was so close now, he could reach out and touch her. Rose forced herself to breathe evenly as his arm reached out, his gloved hand found her own, and he tugged it roughly over the drawer and pressed it into the soft piles of boxer briefs. </p><p>Rose’s face burned full red. </p><p>Hux studied her with a look of disgust, disappointment, but also intrigue and interest. His eyes were two green orbs of fierce feeling, seeing through all of her pretenses. </p><p>“Take. one.” </p><p>The command was a whisper, a breath, but a command none-the-less. Rose’s hand clenched around a pair of the underwear, her eyes on the floor, and Hux made a sound of approval, pulling her hand up and turning it over within his, still clutching it tight within his gloved grip. </p><p>“There now,” he growled in a challenge. “You may leave with your prize.”</p><p>Rose continued to stare at the floor, her cheeks burning, her pride sunk low, that pair of his underwear bunched up in her palm while he studied her, holding all the cards, all the power. </p><p>It was infuriating. </p><p>She refused to leave like this, holding this disgusting article of clothing, by his command, playing  his game by his rules. It was starting to really get under her skin, the way he toyed with her, and even worse, she began to wonder if he really, truly, actually did know who she was. Perhaps this was his way of running her off, of fucking with the Resistance mouse, his new plaything. </p><p>“Not leaving,” Hux noted as if studying a rat in it’s cage. “Hmm.”</p><p>His hand clenched tightly around hers, and before Rose could even think to stop him, he had pulled her roughly toward him so that she stumbled into his body, an arm snaking its way down around her waist. </p><p>She shoved her hands into his chest, pressing against him to push him away, but he was advancing, urging her backward with his enormous height, until she flattened against the wall of his bedroom, one of his legs wedged up between hers. </p><p>Rose gasped, the sound a little too light and airy to her liking, wanting to sound mean and tough and angry. But he was leaning over her now, and his smell, leather and spice, was intoxicatingly close. </p><p>Hux was smirking now, as if that sound told him everything he needed to know about her. He shifted closer, his knee sliding further into the wall, causing her to raise upward upon his thigh. The slow, grinding friction caused Rose to sag into him, a breathy sigh of desire leaving her at the pressure he was placing between her legs. </p><p>“... so this is why you are here,” he murmured, his eyes studying hers, mere inches away. </p><p>Rose shook her head fervently, mustering the angriest look she could give him. </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, General,” Rose snarled, finally seeming to come to her senses. She slammed her palms into his shoulders and attempted to shove him away. He swayed under the motion, even chuckled softly at her attempt to fight, but he did not budge. </p><p>“I am not opposed…,” he uttered as if offering a bargain deal to a junk trader. “War is-... stressful. If you need a little help relieving that stress… I won’t tell if you don’t.”</p><p>“It’s unethical,” Rose snapped, hissing with need as he shifted his leg against her, pressing up and into her cunt with a tight pressure. “I’m a Major. You’re a General.”</p><p>He laughed, the sound clear and cold. </p><p>“Yes… that is… <em> true </em>,” he uttered sharply, emphasizing the final word with dripping sarcasm.</p><p>He stared her down as he took another sip from his whiskey glass, and dread flooded her stomach. </p><p>He knew. He had to know… he knew, there was no other explanation…</p><p>“Your pendant is in my pocket,” he muttered in an off-hand sort of tone, leveling his eyes on hers. “If you can find it, I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Stop wh-,” Rose began, but was cut off as he pressed his whiskey glass into her hand.</p><p>The next thing she knew, he was upon her, his full lips assaulting her neck with firm, wet nips and laps of his tongue, his hands gripping her waist beneath her breasts, stroking her as he pressed her back into the wall. Rose all but fainted in his grip, her traitorous head turning upward, her lungs exhaling a wonderful sigh, her heart fluttering in her chest as his teeth grazed her jugular. Spasms of delight fled her nerve endings as he worked his hands down her body, cupping her buttocks from behind, and the whiskey glass tumbled out of her hand, splashing onto the carpet and rolling away. </p><p>“Oh, Major-,” Hux chastised darkly. “That was a mistake.”</p><p>She felt his breath on her ear, hot and wonderful and infuriating all at once. She groaned as he dragged her earlobe with his teeth, then latched his mouth to the sensitive place on her neck and sucked, hard. The place burned immediately with pain, soothed by the swirling, lavishing of his tongue, and she planted her hands against his chest, giving him one hard shove.</p><p>He backed away, taken unawares, and Rose stepped away from the wall, darting forward and reaching for his coat pocket. He caught her wrists with his gloved hands before she could dive inside, pulling her against him, and Rose growled with fury as his lips met hers. She opened to the kiss, helpless, wanting, but as she felt his tongue mold to hers, bit down, hard, tasting blood. He retreated with a growl, wiping his mouth against the little slip of pale wrist between his glove and coat. </p><p>A little dribble of blood hung from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Still the same, a little mouse with a mean bite,” he uttered heatedly, wiping the blood away on his sleeve.</p><p>Rose swelled with pride and lust and anger and fury and so many complicated emotions, her heart fit to bursting within her. She grinned at him, the smile twisted with the range of her emotions. </p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“I said you’re still-,”</p><p>But before he could finish, Rose had crashed against him, her arms wrapping around his thin waist as she pressed up onto her tiptoes and claimed his mouth with her own. He moaned into the kiss, trying to take hold of her wrists once more, but she had plunged them over his ass, roaming there, seeking a pocket to explore, which caused his near-full erection to press into her soft abdomen. </p><p>Her cunt sang with need as he gripped her arms and shoved her away, panting, and she stumbled backward, falling into a seat on the end of the bed, her eyes bright with hunger and loathing. </p><p>“You do know who I am,” Rose uttered accusingly. </p><p>Hux straightened and smoothed a hand through his hair, extending his tongue slightly to dab at the small wound on the tip of it with one finger. </p><p>“Of course, I know. I’ve known the whole time.”</p><p>Rose studied him, as curious as she was furious, to know why he’d even bothered, why he hadn’t turned her in the moment he’d realized they were on the same ship. She leaned back on the bed, forgetting the First Order code of officer standards, now that he knew who she was. </p><p>He examined her like it infuriated him to see the officer teal so violated. </p><p>“So… what’ll it be, Hux?” Rose murmured, meeting his eyes without fear. “Turn me in? Lock me up? Execute me?”</p><p><em> Fuck me… </em> she might have said, if she were less proud. </p><p>Hux breathed heavily in through his nose, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. It still stung, though the throbbing of his cock was a much more merciless pain. He took in the sight of her, wrinkling that uniform, her hat cocked to the side, her legs parted wide on the bed as if in invitation. </p><p>He could turn her in. He wanted to. He wouldn’t mind walking her to the executioners himself, giving the order as he had a year prior. But Hux had plans, plans of treason, and so far he had stayed his punishing hand out of interest in seeing if she would be worth a try. </p><p>She had exceeded all of his expectations and then some. She was brilliant, witty, more than capable with a toolbelt, and sharp as a tack. She was brave and proud and somehow kind-hearted and compassionate on top of it all. And something about her face, her hips, her breasts, her smile, her little pink tongue and her small, yet none too fragile height, made him want to completely and inexplicably ruin her. </p><p>“My offer still stands,” he uttered as coldly as he could possibly make it, simply to save face. She had been the one to show desire first, and he would make her show it first again, and again, and again, until her pride was crumpled for it. </p><p>“If you find your pendant, you may take it and leave. Or… you walk out of here now and we revisit this conversation in a more… convenient time.”</p><p>Rose glanced down the length of him, drawn and enticed by this offer, as much as he disgusted her. Starkiller, in all his magnificent glory, propositioning <em> her </em>. </p><p>It made her feel wickedly powerful, and she hated herself for it. </p><p>“Which pocket?” Rose mumbled, her hand sliding down her thigh, crossing down the inner slope and toward the treasured heart of her cunt. </p><p>Hux’s eyes were drawn to the motion, narrowed with lustful hatred, watching as Rose stroked herself with two curled fingers.</p><p>“Come find it,” he countered, standing stock still. </p><p>It would be a battle of wills, then. Rose studied him, wondering how long it would take a man like Armitage Hux to cave. He could probably stand there until the war was over, rock hard with lust for her while the ship blew to smithereens around them. She’d have to switch tactics. </p><p>She stood and approached him, noticing the slight smirk in the corner of his mouth as he thought he was winning. She hated it, wanted to rip it off of him, make him cower and beg for it, and as she stepped closer, pressing into his body, her head tilted up to keep his eye contact. She let him think he’d gotten the upper hand. </p><p>His palms cupped her buttocks, pulling her into him, as their lips met. She opened her mouth and he claimed her, probed her with his wounded tongue, wrestled hers into submission and pulled away to drag his teeth along her bottom lip, drawing a pleasured sigh from within her. </p><p>He attempted to turn her, press her toward the bed, but Rose stood rooted to the spot, running her arms down the inside of Hux’s greatcoat, against the thin line of him, delighting in how the motion made him shiver. She found a pocket and looped her fingers in, though Hux grabbed at her hand and attempted to pull her away, but she reached up with her free hand and grabbed him by the chin.</p><p>“Stop cheating. You said I could search your pockets. Let me search,” she grumbled. Hux gave her a wry stare, then released her wrist, and Rose plunged her hand into his pocket.</p><p>It was empty. </p><p>She began to pat him down, then, frantically seeking another pocket, and another, but each one she found turned up empty. Hux smirked at her, watching her as she went for them, and after humoring her for a long moment, he caught her wrists in his hands and pushed her back into the nearest wall, pinning them up above her head. </p><p>Rose groaned as he pressed his body into hers, his erection a hard knot on her belly, and nuzzled his lips to her throat, speckling it with hot kisses. She squirmed against him, trying to loosen her hands, but he tightened his grip, almost bruising her, and slid his leg once more between hers, pressing it again to her warm core. </p><p>Unable to help it, she rolled her hips and ground down onto him, resulting in an arrogant sigh of desire from him and a whimper of heated lust from her. He pressed up harder, pinning her to the wall, and screwed his thigh into her cunt, the friction delicious, while he distracted her by nipping away at her throat. One gloved hand came down and he began to undo her teal jacket, the front falling open, revealing her tank top and bound breasts. </p><p>“I lied,” he uttered quietly, stroking a gloved hand down her pretty neck, pressing it to the flat of her chest, thumbing over the curve of one breast. “It’s not in my pocket.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes flashed with anger and she stilled on his leg, ashamed now at the feel of hot slick between her legs. </p><p>“Let me go,” she hissed, even as he pressed his thigh into her again and her hips bucked, dragging her pussy down him and expelling a heated groan. </p><p>“Do you really want that? Or…,” he raised a gloved hand to her face, forcing two of his fingers into her mouth. </p><p>She parted for him, giving him a heated glare, and snarled slightly as he began to massage her tongue with his touch, drawing her saliva to pool there. </p><p>“Would you rather bite down on this feeling we share?” he offered, grinding his prick into her belly, rubbing slow circles on her tongue. </p><p>Rose bit down, hard, on his fingers and rode against his thigh, trembling deliciously at the soft snarl of pain he made. But he did not remove his hand, instead curled his thumb under her chin, and pressed his thigh so hard against her she worried she might go numb. </p><p>His free hand planted on the wall beside her head, fingers curled over her tongue, trapped, Hux supported her into a mild orgasm. She increased speed, rolling her hips against him, her clit protected from the hard pressure beneath the softness of her labium but teased nonetheless. As she peaked, her teeth parted just slightly to let out a high-pitched groan, and her tongue writhed beneath his fingers, eyelids fluttering at the sensation.</p><p>Hux snickered at her, and before she had even finished, pulled her away from the wall and shoved her toward the bed, turning her with a pull to her wrist so she fell face-first onto the mattress. She got up to her knees and moved to scramble away, but his arm curled under her belly and he pulled her toward him, her ass flush with his erect cock, cradled in the shape of her. </p><p>“Consent,” Hux hissed in her ear, knowing he was going to be rough with her, but refusing to take it like his father would have. </p><p>Rose moaned slightly, panting, still coming down off her orgasm, and tried to turn to look up at him. </p><p>“To-... to what-,”</p><p>“Fucking,” Hux hissed impatiently. </p><p>Rose bloomed a brilliant pink, letting out a reluctant growl as she warred with her choices. </p><p>Fuck General Hux? The Starkiller? The man who had single-handedly done more damage than any other First Order operative alive? </p><p>The man with the pretty seafoam green eyes and the gorgeous ginger hair, the firm touch in sexy leather gloves, the commanding, bossy leader who knew how to inspire loyalty in his fellows. The man who challenged her yet respected her. </p><p>It didn’t have to mean anything. </p><p>“I consent.”</p><p>Rose was practically thrown back onto the bed, and Hux undid the buckle around her waist, her pants soon following, and they were yanked down to her knees, quickly, unceremoniously. She grunted at the sudden, cool exposure to her backside, whining with quiet need as her panties came down, and were bunched around her thighs. </p><p>At the sound of a zipper, he was behind her suddenly, and she could feel his cock against her cunt, sliding through the slick heat of her. She clasped the sheets in her fists and moaned heavily, the sound drawn out and heady, rocking her hips back against him. </p><p>One arm encircled her stomach once more and he pulled her back with a grunt, lining himself up with her soft core and sinking quickly into her. He paused, meeting with resistance, and let out a sharp growl, pulling back only to inch his way in once more, filling her completely. </p><p>A brief sense of nausea overcame her, Rose’s head swimming at the thought that General Hux had entered her body, but she swallowed it down, and the moment passed, as she rocked back onto him and felt his gloved hand migrate up her torso. </p><p>“You like this, don’t you?” he hissed in her ear, pulling out and ramming back inside her, causing her back to arch and her lips to release a wild groan.</p><p>She wouldn’t admit that she did. At least, not with words, as her sounds gave her away. </p><p>His hand slid further up her torso, grazing her breasts, but lighted on her neck, pulling her partially up so she was standing slightly on her knees. He held her there, tilted at an odd angle over the mattress, and began to pump within her, finding a steady rhythm. </p><p>His hand on her throat was possessive, and she found she hated their posture, hated she couldn’t glare at his horribly smug face, couldn’t claw him with her hands or bite down on him, or tug on his gorgeous hair. She whined in frustration, the sound vibrating with the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and placed her hand over his, grasping his wrist. </p><p>He slowed, pulling out of her slightly, and pressed her body up higher, cradling her against him, looking down at her from over her shoulder. His thumb massaged her neck slowly, caressing a burning path, and Rose met his eyes, glaring up at him. </p><p>“Not doing it for you, hm…” Hux remarked coldly, pulling out and away from her. </p><p>Rose frowned, disappointedly thinking he was going to quit, but he merely leaned down to remove her shoes, pulled her pants and panties away, then shifted to the head of the bed and took a seat there. </p><p>She studied him, confused, and Hux gestured for her to come closer. She did so, crawling toward him in her teal jacket and white socks, her hat having fallen off some time ago. Her skin crawled as his hands covered her wrists and he pulled her closer, running one palm down the fleshy part of her thigh, pulling her leg over him. </p><p>His touch left a wake of burning fire on her skin, and she wanted him to touch her again, as much as she wanted him to stop. </p><p>This was consuming her heart and soul. </p><p>“There’s a good little rebel,” he purred as she lowered herself into his lap.</p><p>Rose blushed but narrowed her eyes out of annoyance, her arms going around his neck, fingers twisting punishly in his hair, and she felt him guide his cock against her cunt once more. </p><p>She acquiesced to his wish, sinking herself onto him with a grunting sigh, delighted at the stretch of him within her. He let out a soft sigh as she did so, watching her through narrowed slits, the green of his eyes glittering dangerously. </p><p>“How does it feel to be fucking your enemy?” Rose asked, as he began to thrust up into her from below, his gloved palms pulling her over him, gripping her thighs so hard she was sure he’d leave a mark. </p><p>“Glorious,” Hux admitted as if he’d won the war. </p><p>Rose growled and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands in a way meant to be painful. But Hux grinned at her, his head pulled back, and picked up speed, his powerful thrusts rocking her up above him. </p><p>She worked her legs, meeting his every thrust, raising and lowering herself upon him to the beat he had set, keeping a firm hold on his hair. She leaned in and kissed him, a hot, open-mouthed kiss, running her tongue along his lip, meeting his as it snaked out to stroke against hers. She bit it again, softer this time, and was rewarded with the taste of blood and a hiss.</p><p>Both of them groaned, and Hux raised her by her thighs, tilting her back, the angle changing. </p><p>Rose began to moan, a high-pitched, fevered sound, as he shifted deeper, his cock massaging the most delicious places inside, and her hand slid to her clit, fingers stumbling over the little button, eager to hit her peak. </p><p>He was smirking, so smug, longing to see her fall apart, watching her, and his fingers dug into her thighs. She hated his stupid smile, his stupid smugness, his ability to think that having her like this was a victory, something he could lord over her and use to his advantage. </p><p>She planted her free hand on his throat, pushing him back into the headboard, thumb over his jugular so she could feel his rapid heartbeat beneath, pulsing so soft, surprising her.</p><p>He was only human. Not a monster. </p><p>Something in the gesture excited him, his eyes widened, and his thrusts became erratic, violent. Rose had to clamp down around him with her thighs, letting out a high-pitched groan as her orgasm started to build, the sound of his balls slapping against her pussy just too much, the squelching slick around his cock drawing on her senses. </p><p>She tightened her hand on his throat, his breathing became labored, and he moaned heavily, eyes rolling back in his head, as he pierced her mercilessly, then came undone with a loud, barking wheeze. Rose circled her clit and, too, hit her peak, crying out with a molten shout, her cunt spasming around his slight yet firm, finishing thrusts. The liquid of his cum sploshing between them, seeping out to roll down his cock and pool at the base of him. </p><p>She dropped her hand from his throat and slid off him, falling to her ass on the mattress. </p><p>Hux was staring at her as if she were some new creature he had never beheld, something precious and perfect. </p><p>She’d never seen him look so stunned. </p><p>She smiled slightly. </p><p>He shoved her backward, pushing her down the mattress, and she cried out in shock as he worked his way between her legs and planted his mouth against her pussy, tonguing violently around her clit. </p><p>Rose tore at the sheets, kicking one socked foot over his back, hooking around him and pulling him closer, grinding her cunt into his face as his tongue flicked rapidly against that pulsating bud, his gloved fingers within her, stroking in the mess he’d made. </p><p>The leather was thick, and dragged in friction with every move, making his two fingers feel almost like five within her. Rose was stretched full of him, back arching off the mattress as he curled them up within her, curving them tight over that bone and jabbing into the back of her clit where the nerves were so perfectly sensitive. </p><p>She came hard with a loud shriek of a moan, tearing at his hair, drawing out the heavy H of his name and ending in a delicious worship of “Hux”. </p><p>He purred against her, removing his fingers and lowering to lap at their combined fluids as they seeped out of her, sucking them up, his nose bumping into her clit as he did so. </p><p>She came again, slow curls of electricity crawling over her body, whining and whimpering. It was so intense it was almost painful, tears clouded her eyes, and she clamped his face between her thighs, exhaling a held breath. </p><p>When she dropped her legs, he pulled away from her, all smugness and satisfaction, and sat up. He stood then, straightening his uniform jacket. </p><p>Rose did not have words to say. </p><p>She had fucked General Hux. THE General Hux. </p><p>Damn, how many times he’d made her come...</p><p>And she’d enjoyed it. Very much.</p><p>She’d do it again.</p><p>He looked at her like he knew it. </p><p>She met his green gaze, her heart tumbling in her chest, and slowly pushed herself up into a seated position, blushing to feel a little trickle of cum leak out of her. </p><p>Hux studied her expression, his head tilted to the side, then he reached up and began to unbutton his uniform jacket with one hand. </p><p>“I hesitate now, that you may think this as payment,” Hux uttered solemnly, having undone three buttons of his jacket. He reached inside and pulled out her pendant, hanging around his neck on a leather string. </p><p>Rose stared at him, unsure if she should be angry or flattered that he’d been wearing it. The pink on the bridge of her nose spoke for her. </p><p>“I am returning this to you because I respect you,” he finished, pulling the leather band over his head and handing it over to her. “It has nothing to do with our… arrangement.”</p><p>Rose took it, hesitating slightly, then looped the leather over her head, tucking the pendant down under her tank top. She examined him with suspicion. </p><p>“Arrangement?” </p><p>Hux made a thoughtful sound, his eyes glittering. </p><p>“I would like to feed you intel, for the Resistance.”</p><p>Rose gaped at him. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“And in the meantime,” Hux went on, removing his cum-soaked glove and laying it aside as if the dirty article offended him personally. “We should continue this little game of ours. If you are willing, I mean.”</p><p>Rose was absolutely stunned. She’d entered this room today thinking she was scandalizing her mission, terrified to have been found caught, scandalized the mission even further by fucking the very man she was supposed to hate, now he wanted to <em> help her </em> and <em> keep fucking her </em>?</p><p>“Did I… are you okay? Did you hit your head or…?”</p><p>Hux might have laughed, but he was nothing if not serious about his deals. Instead, he leaned toward her over the bed, his eyes narrowed and sharp, his lips pursed in a dangerous frown. </p><p>“I will not ask again, Rose Tico. Especially not to save your pride.”</p><p>Her heart leaped in her chest at his proximity, none of the nausea present, only tentative interest, intrigue, and more desire, even though she’d just had some of the best sex of her life. </p><p>“You only asked me this today, yet you’ve known who I am the entire four months I’ve been here,” Rose uttered accusingly. “Is your desire so great for me you save this to bargain with, just so you get what you want?”</p><p>Hux had the decency to appear surprised, pink coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It did seem that way, now that he looked at it from her point of view. </p><p>“I was curious to see what you would do,” he attempted to explain, stumbling slightly over his words, unable to admit, flat out, exactly why he had waited. </p><p>The truth hung between them, unspoken, of fascination, desire, and curiosity. They’d both felt it toward one another, despite their loathing. </p><p>Rose sighed, swinging her legs to the floor and beginning to push herself to stand. But Hux caught her with his bare hand, sliding it over her thigh, his long, thin fingers brushing between her legs. </p><p>Her cunt practically purred with the touch. </p><p>She looked at him, eyes round and wide, and he stepped closer,  leaning in to press a kiss to the mark he’d left on her neck. </p><p>“Stay. You can use my shower, then <em> we </em>can discuss strategy.”</p><p><em> Discuss </em> with Hux always meant argue, but this time, with the added intrigue between them, perhaps Rose might even enjoy it. </p><p>Though, if she were being honest, arguing with Hux had always been just a little bit too fun. </p><p>“Why feed me intel? Why give the Resistance what they want?” she questioned, feeling it necessary to know this before she really, truly agreed. </p><p>“I have my reasons,” Hux answered softly, stroking his hand up and down her thigh. “But have I given you any reason to distrust me?”</p><p>Rose looked at him with a sharply quirked brow. </p><p>“I returned your pendant. I kept your secret on board this ship for four months,” he stroked her again, slowly, languidly, and leaned in to hover his mouth near hers. “Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>It was something. Rose’s head swam with the sudden change in dynamic, her heart stuttering, her thoughts reeling. </p><p>His touch was proving to be very persuasive. </p><p>“So… will you stay?” </p><p>Rose glanced up into his face, not sure if she really could trust him, but wanting to, with all of her heart. She figured, if nothing else, she could handle him if he turned on her, as she’d handled him so far. Now that she knew he wanted her, perhaps she could use sex to her advantage. </p><p>She smiled softly, nodding, then closed the distance between their lips, mouthing softly over the shape of his bottom lip before crushing her mouth to his. </p><p>He cupped the side of her face, deepened it, and when they pulled apart, it was as if they had sealed a deal, signed a contract, forged an alliance. </p><p>And what an interesting alliance it was going to prove to be. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/rGhg6sx"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments keep authors fed and willing to write! If you liked this, please leave a comment, even if it's just an emoji expressing your feelings! </p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ardentlyloveyou"> Twitter</a>! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>